Lenora Moore (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Lavender | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thief | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Syd Shores; | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 66 | Last = Captain America: Patriot Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Preface Lavender was a female thief who was active during the 1940s. To date, she has only one recorded clash with Captain America. However, there are two very different accounts of the event. A possible explanation would be that the first account was really a comic book story commissioned by the United State military and drawn by Timely Comics for propaganda purposes.As a lot of stories from the 40's were explained to be in both and Fictional Account Lavender was a criminal who committed a string of thefts in 1948 prompting Captain America and his partner Bucky to take on the case and attempt to capture her. One night Lavender broke into a perfume factory to steal a supply of valuable Ambergris to sell back to the company for a fortune. She and her gang were confronted by Captain America and Bucky. During the course of the battle Lavender shot Bucky in the chest. While Captain America was seeing to his young partner Lavender and her gang managed to flee. While Lavender committed more crimes, Captain America trained Betsy Ross to be his new partner as Golden Girl. The pair confronted Lavender and her gang at a fur coat factory. When Lavender threw a knife at Captain America, Golden Girl knocked Cap out of the way. However the pair were knocked out and Lavender and her gang managed to escape again. She then sold the stolen fur coats through various fences throughout the city. However, Betsy Ross managed to track the source back to Lavender's hideout. There Captain America and Golden Girl attacked again. During the fight, Lavender was knocked out and she and her gang were turned over to the authorities. Real Account During World War II Lenora Moore's family were Nazi sympathizers who brokered business deals and helped sell German gold and gems acquired through highly questionable means. Following the end of the war, this was discovered by authorities and the family was ruined. Lenora, a staunch Anti-Semite blamed a "Europe's rootless Cosmopolitans" for the Nazi's loss and was a Holocaust denier. To strike back at her family's misfortune she became the costumed thief known as Lavender and began committing various crimes throughout the New York City area. In April 1948, she and her gang were robbing the Diamond District of the city. Their robbery was spotted by Captain America and Bucky. Bucky confronted Lavender and her gang first and was gunned down. Captain America came to the aid of his partner, Lavender and her gang fled the scene . Smelling Lavender's perfume, Captain America originally believed the shooter might have been his former friend Mary Morgan whom Jeff refused as a partner when she became the costumed heroine Miss Patriot. Confronting her, Morgan used her sensitive hearing and vision to learn that whoever was responsible for shooting Bucky was hiding out in Chinatown. Captain America tracked Lavender's gang down and subdued them. As he questioned them about their employer's whereabouts, Lavender attacked revealing herself to Captain America. Learning that she was a Nazi supporter, Captain America angry over this and Bucky's injuries was about to beat Lavender senseless when he was stopped by Golden Girl. As Golden Girl talked Cap down and explained how she tracked him down, Lavender recovered and attempted to shoot Golden Girl. However, Golden Girl was protected by her bullet proof cape and in the resumed conflict Golden Girl knocked out Lavender. Unmasked, Lenora was turned over to the authorities for her crimes. Her subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Lavender carried a pistol. | Notes = | Trivia = Lavender was a holocaust denier. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}